Witch Hunter
by seren-moon
Summary: First time fanfiction, meant to read like an episode of Criminal minds, almost finished.  Hints of H/P just for fun.  Set in Season 7
1. Chapter 1

**Witch Hunter**

In a trailer home outside of Houston, Texas, Present Day.

A young woman is being beaten while tied to a chair. It's obvious she's been beaten severely over the past few days; she's covered in bruises of various colors along with dried and fresh blood. The man beating her is not much older than her, also covered in blood and in a rage. He's been beating her on and off for almost 24 hours now, she's been fighting back the whole time, he's doesn't like that. If only she wouldn't fight back then she could live longer, he thinks to himself, but it's time to end this.

"Please, I have children" she begs, but that doesn't mean anything to him. He gets the athame, the ceremonial dagger, with a double-edged blade his love left behind. For a brief moment he thinks she wouldn't want him to do this, but she's not here to stop him, no one can stop him. She continues to fight him as he plunges the knife into her body causing additional wounds on her arms and hands. If only she would just accept her fate it would be over soon, he thinks as he continues to stab her and she continues to plead for her life until she finally breathes her last.

Monday morning BAU headquarters Quantico, VA 

Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia's office

Garcia and JJ and staring at the various computer screens surrounding the technical analyst's office, looking at the newest images of horror sent their way but local law enforcement seeking the BAU's help. "Do you miss this part?" asks Garcia.

JJ smiles, "Seeing every single case, even the ones we don't take, NO."

"Hotch handles most of that part, picking the cases we take, where we go. But this one," Garcia picks up a brown file from her desk, "this one came directly from Strauss, so I get to show it to Hotch."

"Don't miss that part either." JJ laughs.

BAU Room

The team is sitting around the round table where they gather daily to review cases. David Rossi sits farthest away from the screen; he's drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. Next to him is Dr. Spencer Reid, he's in a conversation with Emily Prentiss about the latest government report he just read, she's not really listening to him just answering hmm ok every now and then. On the other side of Rossi is Derek Morgan he's also drinking coffee and trying to avoid the conversation with Dr. Reid. Jennifer Jareau sits quietly as she knows what's about to happen. SSA Aaron Hotcher walks in with Garcia and sits down at the table on the opposite end of Rossi, Garcia stays standing holding a remote control looking anxious.

"Let's get started" Hotch says and immediately everyone settles down and looks up at Garcia to start her presentation. "Houston we have an unsub" Garcia says with her usual wit and charm. Pictures of young woman appear on the screen behind Garcia as she starts to speak. "Shelia Leigh, 27, Annie Carrollton, 32, and as of this morning Bethany Davidson 29. All beaten and stabbed to death and left in various dumpsters in downtown Houston."

"All red heads, he definitely has a type" Agent Prentiss notices.

"All suffered severe beatings before they were stabbed, although the second victims wounds weren't as bad as the others", remarks Reid.

Rossi "She didn't fight back as hard as Shelia and Bethany; they both had extensive defensive wounds." Garcia interrupts their discussion, "I didn't get to the good part" as she says this more pictures fill the screen. The dead bodies of the victims appear on the screen along with symbols on and inside the dumpster containing the women.

"Is that a pentagram?" remarks Prentiss. "Yes, at every dump site" answers Garcia.

Emily replies "So the cops are thinking what – satanic killings?"

Hotch replies "The detective in charge believes this theory."

"Some things never change" remarks Rossi.

Reid, "Technically the symbol isn't a pentagram, it's a pentacle. A pentacle is a five pointed star pointing up and has been used by pagans, freemasons and even Christianity as a symbol of protection. The pentagram is also a five pointed star but points down and has long been associated with Satanism."

Morgan tries to move the conversation along, "regardless, there's not much of a cooling off period, only 7 days between each victim."

Hotch jumps in, "Also the detective in charge isn't the one requesting our help, the mayor is."

Rossi smiles, "So he'll be happy to see us."

Hotch again, "We still have a job to do, wheels up in 30."

_**Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live. **Exodus 22:18_

BAU Jet en route to Houston

The team is sitting close together to be able to see Garcia on the laptop. They discuss the case.

Hotch – Let's review

Emily – Other than their hair color, the victims don't have much in common.

JJ – They live in different areas of town, Shelia lived downtown and was a grad student. Annie Carrollton lived an hour south of town and was an accountant, and Bethany lived north of town and was a soccer mom.

Reid – Guys we can narrow the victim pool considerably since natural red hair occurs in only 1-2% of human population. It appears in people with 2 copies of a recessive gene on chromosome 16 which causes a mutation in the MC1R protein.

Garcia – Shelia Leigh wasn't a natural red head, DMV records says she was a blond.

Reid – Oh, never mind.

Garcia – You should know the press has named the killer 'Witch Hunter'

Emily – 'Witch Hunter'? Why because of the pentagram, sorry I mean pentacle.

Garcia – Not just that. The first victim, Shelia Leigh, wrote an advice column for a local paper called, "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

Morgan – So the press assumes she was a witch and the other victims are too?

Garcia – Yes, apparently you mix in the red hair and the pentagrams and you get Witch.

Emily – Didn't killing witches stop back in the 1600's?

Reid – Just last year in Haiti 12 people were accused and killed for witchcraft for intentionally spreading cholera. And in March 2009 in Kenya 5 people were burned to death accused of being witches while a crowd stood and watched. In November 2009, it was reported that 118 people had been arrested in the Saudi Arabia that year for practicing magic.

Hotch – I'll work with the press and see if I can get them to stop calling the victims witches.

Rossi – (Looking at the crime scene photos) Annie had the least amount of defensive wounds and seems to have survived the longest, almost 48 hours. She was reported missing on Monday when she didn't show up for work. Bethany was reported missing Friday night by her husband and her body was found yesterday, she'd been dead for just over 24 hours.

Morgan – Victim 1 was never reported missing, she was found on a Tuesday and had been dead for almost 4 days.

Hotch – Prentiss and JJ, work victimology. Talk to the families, friends – see if there's any connections

Reid – I don't think a geographical profile will work here, the area is too big.

Hotch – Trying basing it on the dumpsites and maybe when we figure where he's finding his victims we can add that into it. Dave you and Morgan go to the ME's office and see what else we can learn from the victims themselves. Garcia, track their spending in the days before their death. I'll deal with the detective in charge and see if I can convince him were just here to help.

Harris County Morgue

The medical examiner is standing between 2 of the 3 bodies. The women are covered in a white sheet and only their faces and red hair are visible. SSA Rossi and Morgan enter the room.

The medical examiner holds up the sheet covering victim 1 Shelia Leigh. "You'll notice on Victim's 1 and 3 that they have extensive defensive wounds on their arms and hands."

"Were you able to determine cause of death?" asks agent Rossi.

"Blood loss, in all three victims." Replied the ME.

"One other thing, we just got the toxicology report back, all three victims had a blood alcohol level of at least 3 times the legal limit. Victim 1, Shelia Leigh's was the highest." "Any drugs show up in their system?" asked Agent Morgan.

"No, but not all drugs show up." Answered the ME. "GHB or ecstasy doesn't stay in a person's system very long and is not easily detected."

Shelia Leigh's apartment

Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau enter Shelia Leigh's apartment to interview her roommate and friend Carrie Wilson. Carrie went to school with Shelia. The girl's apartment is a small 2 bedroom place near downtown Houston. The three women are sitting in the living room, Emily and JJ together on the love seat and Carrie on a kitchen chair pulled in from the kitchen area.

Emily starts the conversation, "Were sorry for your loss but we need to ask you a few questions about your roommate."

"She wasn't just my roommate; we've been friends for years, since our freshman year." Carrie replies with fresh tears in her eyes.

JJ enters the conversation, "Can you tell us about her, did she have a lot of friends?"

The young woman answers, "Shelia had a ton of friends, she loved to party with anyone. Other than writing her column and school she was always hitting the clubs. Most people thought since she was a Wiccan that she would be all into nature and stuff but she wasn't like that."

"So she really was a witch?" asks Emily. "Yeah, she loved being called that", answers Carrie, "The other women, they're not witches are they?"

"No, the press made an assumption and were working on correcting that" replies JJ.

HPD downtown station

Dr. Spencer Reid is waiting to talk to Julie Watts a co-worker of Annie Carrollton. He is in a conference room at the Houston Police Department in downtown Houston looking at a white board filled with pictures of the victims both before and after the killings. Before the killings they look like average pretty women who probably wouldn't be together in a social setting but after there's no mistaking that there's a connection. A tall woman in her late 30's early 40's enters the police station and Reid hears her asking an officer for Dr. Reid of the FBI.


	2. Chapter 2

HPD downtown station

Dr. Spencer Reid is waiting to talk to Julie Watts a co-worker of Annie Carrollton. He is in a conference room at the Houston Police Department in downtown Houston looking at a white board filled with pictures of the victims both before and after the killings. Before the killings they look like average pretty women who probably wouldn't be together in a social setting but after there's no mistaking that there's a connection. A tall woman in her late 30's early 40's enters the police station and Reid hears her asking an officer for Dr. Reid of the FBI.

Reid – Thank you for coming in, I just need to ask you a few questions about Annie.

Julie – Why do you need to know about Annie, you need to be looking for whoever killed her?

Reid – The more we know about Annie and the other women this man hurt, the more we can learn about her killer and why he targeted your friend. Did Annie have a lot of friends; did she go out to clubs?

Julie- Annie was a workaholic, she rarely went anywhere other than work and home. She didn't have any friends outside of work that I know of.

Reid – Were you with her Friday before last?

Julie – Yeah, we all were, it was a co-workers birthday and we took her to The Blue Note. It's a night club downtown. Annie didn't want to go but a couple of us convinced she needed to get out more. Her divorce was final a few months ago and she's been depressed, we thought she needed a night out.

Reid – When she was there, did she talk to anyone that you didn't recognize?

Julie – There were a few guys that tried to buy her drinks, I mean she's petite and pretty, guys love that. But she wasn't really interested in any of them. When I left she was at the bar.

Reid – Did you notice any men around her while she was at the bar?

Julie – I don't know maybe.

Reid – He might have been trying to not draw attention to himself but he would have been staring at her and maybe have a hard time hiding it.

Julie – Yeah, there was one guy that was staring at her most of the night, but never tried to talk to her, but he was sitting next to her at the bar. I just thought he finally got up the courage to talk to her. Could that have been him, the guy that killed her?

Reid – Maybe, do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?

Julie – I could try.

While Dr. Reid sits with Julie Watts and a police sketch artist, SSA David Rossi is meeting with Ray Davidson, Bethany Davidson's husband.

Rossi – I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Davidson

Ray – Thank you.

Rossi – When was the last time you saw your wife?

Ray – Friday night, she was getting ready for her sister's bachelorette party at some club downtown.

Rossi – Club Kiss?

Ray – Yeah, I think that's the name.

SSA Aaron Hotcher is pacing while talking to Detectives Mike Rodriquez and Jim Floyd. Det. Rodriquez is 50ish, been a cop since he was 22 and not really interested in listening to Hotch's "profiling". Det. Floyd is about the same age although doesn't look it since his demeanor is more easy going. He has a daughter in her 20's at college near downtown so he's interested in any help he can get to catch this guy.

Hotch – Det. Rodriquez you need to tell your officers to stop calling this unsub the 'witch hunter' we've already established were not looking for a satanic killer.

Rodriquez – There are pentagrams near every body, how is this not satanic?

Floyd – Mike, just listen to what they have to say, they dealt with this type of thing before, right?

Hotch – Yes, we've seen many killings where occult symbols have been used and rarely does the killer consider himself satanic.

Rodriquez – Fine, alright I'll talk to officers. Anything else?

Hotch – We need to view the dump sites.

Rodriquez – We've already went over all the sites, there's nothing more to find there.

Hotch – We need to see where the bodies were, it can tell us a lot about the unsub.

Floyd – I can take you there.

Last dump site – dumpster in Downtown Houston near Club Kiss

Hotch and Prentiss along with Detective Floyd arrive near Club Kiss in a government suburban.

Hotch – Det. Floyd maybe you can talk to the bartender at the club, maybe he remembers the bachelorette party that Bethany Davidson was at. Ask if he saw anyone talking to the women.

Detective Floyd nods his head and walks the few hundred yards to the club and leaves Hotch and Emily alone at the dumpster. It's a large blue dumpster with the lid open and bags of trash lying on the ground. The body has been removed but an impression remains in the bags still in the dumpster. The pentacle is etched in white chalk on the side of the dumpster.

Hotch – The unsub couldn't have inflicted that much torture for 2 days anywhere near here without being detected. He must have taken them somewhere else then brought their bodies back here.

Prentiss – Other than taking the time to draw the pentagram I don't see that he spent much time here.

Hotch – We need to find the second location. And you need to wear a top that's not so revealing, it's a little distracting.

Prentiss smiles as they walk together back to the suburban to call Garcia.

Garcia – Speak and be heard my lovelies.

Prentiss – PG we think the unsub has a second location where he's taking the bodies, have you had any luck with that sketch?

Garcia – No luck yet, still looking. I'm still looking at the security video from around the area where the bodies were found but nothing useful yet. Sorry love.

Hotch – Garcia try to get security video from Club Kiss on the night of the first and third murders, we know both of those victims were last seen at that Club, maybe the unsub was there too.

Garcia – On it my captain!

HPD Downtown station

All of the agents are together in a conference room. Reid and JJ are standing in front of the white board studying the images in front of them. The rest of the team is sitting around a long rectangular table looking at various files related to the case.

Hotch – Let's go over what we know.

Morgan – He's organized, there's no forensic evidence at the scene, not even any DNA under the fingernails of the victims who obviously fought back so he knew to where long sleeves.

Rossi – The second victim lived through 2 days of torture because she didn't fight back, but when she did finally fight back he stabbed her in the heart, killing her instantly.

JJ – Well obviously the women represent someone to him, the red hair can't be coincidence.

Reid – It's most likely his mother.

JJ – Why do you think that?

Reid – There's obvious rage yet most of the beatings are focused around the face and upper torso, plus there's no sexual component.

Rossi – Except for the stabbing, we all know what the knife is a substitute for.

Reid – Yes but, he only used the knife to kill not to torture.

Prentiss –Regardless other than the first victim, Shelia, these weren't women that would just go off with some guy. There's no evidence of a blitz attack so he had to have drugged them.

Morgan – Nothing came up in the toxicology reports.

Rossi – Although the ME did say that all three had high blood alcohol levels and that some drugs, specifically GHB, won't show up in the toxicology reports.

JJ – Bethany and Annie rarely drank, it's not likely that they would have so much alcohol in their system especially after a couple of days.

Hotch – Garcia did you get all the security video from the Club?

Garcia – yes and I'm still reviewing it. There's several 'possibles' that I'm trying to get better pictures of.

Hotch – send us the ones you have.

Garcia – check your tablets, it's already on its way.

Reid, JJ and Rossi continue to go thru the files sent by Garcia while the rest of the team gives the profile to the local police.

Hotch – The man we are looking for is approximately 30 years old and of average height and build most likely attractive.

Det. Rodriquez – How can you know if this guy is attractive?

Prentiss – He's flirting with young attractive women and no one pays any attention. The bartender couldn't remember seeing the victims with anyone out of the ordinary. This tells us that the unsub is most likely attractive and unassuming or he would have stood out.

Det. Floyd comes into the room with a file in hand – We have report of another missing red haired woman, last seen at Club Kiss.

Hotch, Prentiss and Morgan join the others back in the conference room where they are already talking to Garcia via the laptop.

Hotch – Garcia please tell me you have some names for us.

Garcia – I have one Robert Turner or 'Turn' to his friends.

Rossi – Garcia was just filing us in on Turn; his rap sheet includes assault, battery, and drug possession. Discharged from the army after only one year because of fighting. Raised by a single mom Mary Neil, who happened to have red hair. (Giving a nod to Reid)

Garcia – Still looking through his early years but it looks like Mary wasn't in the running for any Mother of the year awards. Young Robert was admitted to several county hospitals for various accidents, broken arm from falling off a ladder, bruising said to be caused by falling down the stairs etc etc.

Rossi – Obvious signs of child abuse, why did he just start killing now?

Garcia – I think I can answer that. He was in and out of jail up until 3 years ago when he started to turn his life around, he kept a full time job and got married then a month ago his wife was killed in a car accident.

Hotch – Garcia we need an address

Garcia – Check your phone

The entire team except for Dr. Reid goes to Robert Turner's apartment near downtown. Dr. Reid stays behind to work with Garcia to get more information about the unsub. Garcia sends Reid all the information she can find about Robert Turner and he reviews it - just in case.

Hotch and Prentiss are in one car while Morgan, JJ and Rossi and in another and several local police cars are en route to Robert Turner's home address near downtown Houston. They are all mic'd up and have their bullet proof vests off ready to arrest the killer. The drive doesn't take long as the police station is on the north side of downtown and the unsub's apartment is on the southwest side. The agents are unusually quiet knowing that there could well be a murder in progress. Although Emily can't help looking at her Unit Chief while he drives the government suburban and bites her lower lip. He just so damn….Hot, she thinks to herself, then remembers she has a job to do and this isn't the time for daydreaming.

The vehicles pull into the apartment parking lot and the agents and officers exit and gather near the entrance.

Hotch – Dave you and Morgan take two of the officers and go around back, the rest of us will approach from the front entrance.

SSA Rossi takes the lead and gets his weapon out and jogs towards the back of the building, the rest follow behind him. Hotch and the rest of the team go in the front entrance and up the stairs to the second floor apartment that is being rented by one Robert Turner.

Hotch nods at the HPD police officer next to him who is carrying a battering ram, he leaves the overly macho knocking the door down with himself stuff to Morgan.

Hotch bangs on the door while shouting – Robert Turner, FBI, if you're in there identify yourself.

No answer is heard and the officer bashes the door open and Hotch enters the room, followed by Prentiss and JJ. Each agent searches the rooms yelling clear and they one by one realize there's no one here. Rossi and Morgan enter the apartment along with several HPD officers.

Rossi – He's not here?

JJ – No, and it looks like he hasn't been here for a while. (She opens the frig which is empty except for some very old milk whose smell fills the air around them and she quickly closes it)

Hotch holsters his weapon and gets his cell phone out of his pocket to call Reid and he notices out of the corner of his eye that Emily is watching his every move with a certain 'come hither' look in her eye, and he's hoping no one else notices.

Hotch – Reid, Turner isn't here, tell me you and Garcia have figured out where he could be taking the victims.

Dr. Reid is at the police station pouring over records that Garcia has sent over and he has her visible on his laptop while he has their Unit Chief on speak phone for them both to hear.

Reid – I think Garcia may have found something.

Garcia – Thank you Boy Wonder. While digging through 'Turn's' past I found that his childhood home is still in his mother's name and the utilities are all current. Also this childhood home is a trailer in the north side of town and it's fairly isolated, the nearest neighbor is about a mile away.

Hotch – Send us that address Garcia.

Garcia – I'm so disappointed; don't you know it's already on your PDA?

Hotch – Thank you Garcia. Reid meet us there with the SWAT team.

The team pile back into the black suv's and head north of town to Mary Turner's trailer. The road leading to the trailer turns into a dirt road, a well-worn dirt road. The trailer is a double wide that has seen better days. The yard around the trailer has not been kept up in years, it's over grown and weeds are everywhere. There are a few pine trees and pine needles fill the yard. There are no lights on except for a faint light coming from the right side on the front of the trailer. The team file out of the vehicles and start to gather around Hotch for the plan to capture this killer and hopefully save a woman in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

The team pile back into the black suv's and head north of town to Mary Turner's trailer. The road leading to the trailer turns into a dirt road, a well-worn dirt road. The trailer is a double wide that has seen better days. The yard around the trailer has not been kept up in years, it's over grown and weeds are everywhere. There are a few pine trees and pine needles fill the yard. There are no lights on except for a faint light coming from the right side on the front of the trailer. The team file out of the vehicles and start to gather around Hotch for the plan to capture this killer and hopefully save a woman in the process.

Hotch – Dave, Emily go around back. JJ and Reid check his vehicle. Morgan you're with me.

Morgan yells FBI seconds before kicking down the front door with Hotch and members of the SWAT team behind him. At the same time Rossi and Prentiss along with more members of SWAT enter from the back entrance. Both doors enter into the same main living room, the room where Turn has been keeping Leslie Morton, the latest red haired woman to go missing, captive for almost 24 hours.

Leslie is a petite young, red haired woman, very much like the other victims and like the second victim she is still alive because she isn't fighting back. Because she hasn't fought back she is severely bruised and has dried and fresh blood all across her face and arms and upper body. She looks broken as the team rushes in to save her.

Robert 'Turn' Turner looks as if he was expecting to be caught and doesn't care if he or his victim lives or dies. He stands behind his victim and grabs her in a choke hold holding a knife at her throat. Leslie barely responds but does begin to cry as if she feels the torture is starting up again, completely unaware of the heroes around her.

Hotch – Robert Turner drop your weapon

Turner only laughs as he pulls his victim closer to him.

Hotch looks to Rossi and a knowing look and nod tells the experienced hostage neogiator all he needs to know. It's up to him to save this woman and get the suspect into custody. He's done this a thousand times before and will likely do it many more times but each time he still feels a little nervous, someone's life is in his hands, one wrong word and well he doesn't like to dwell on that.

Rossi – Turn, you prefer Turn right. This isn't going to end well for you if you don't drop the knife you know that right?

Turner looks over towards the FBI agent speaking to him and laughs – This isn't going to end well period.

Rossi – It doesn't have to be that way, you have the power to decide how things turn out.

Turner – I have the power eh? Looks to me like you have all the fire power.

Rossi - We can clear the room if that's what you want, just us can talk.

Rossi looks over towards Hotch and slowly the SWAT team moves out of the trailer but the experienced eye can see that although they are not in the room they are just outside by the windows and their weapons are still pointed at the suspect. Morgan and Hotch also back out of the room but Emily stays and tries to talk to the victim to keep her calm so Rossi can do his job.

Rossi – It's just us now Turn talk to me

Turner – What do you want me to say, I'm sorry, cause I'm not

Rossi – This woman you're holding now isn't your mom Turn she's not the one who caused you pain

Turner – You think that matters now, mom's been dead a long time, who cares (He tightens his grip on his victim and he starts to scream)

Emily – Leslie, Leslie, calm down I know you're scared but you need to stay calm so we can help you.

As Emily speaks Leslie opens her eyes briefly and sees Emily for a moment she thinks everything will be OK but then she feels the knife at her throat and she remembers that she will most likely die today and she closes her eyes again and sobs.

Rossi – Talk to me Turn, what do want from us

Turner – I want you to leave so I can finish what I started

Rossi – You know that can't happen Turn. Stop a minute and think is this what she would have wanted for you Turn.

Turner – My mother, what the hell do I care what that woman wanted for me, she wanted me dead at least that's what she told me constantly, wish you had never been born. Am I supposed to care what she wanted?

Rossi – Not your mother Turn, Jessica, the woman who helped you turn your life around, the woman who loved you and was there for you

Turner – How do you know about Jessica

Rossi – Were the FBI Turn, we know things

Turner – Well Jessica is gone too so it doesn't matter

Rossi – I know Jessica is gone and I'm sorry, she was important to you

Turner – She left me just like my mother did just like they all do

Rossi – She didn't want to leave you Turn, she died and this is how you choose to honor her memory, killing women who look like her, taking out your anger and hurt on these women that have done nothing to you

Turner – Jessica was the only one who could manage my 'moods' she knew just what to say so I wouldn't fly into a rage without her it doesn't matter, nothing matters, just shoot me already

Leslie opens her eyes at that remark and Emily catches her eye, knowing that the suspects remarks would have an effect on her.

Emily – Leslie stay with me, just look at me, don't look up just look at me

Rossi – Jessica wouldn't want you to end up like this Turn, what would she say if she saw where you are know

Turner – She'd be pissed at me, … but even when she was mad at me she didn't talk down to me she just told me to stop and start over

Rossi – Then listen to me Turn, stop and start over, you can do this, do it for Jessica one last time, stop and start over

Turner looks at Agent Rossi and for just a spilt second he drops his guard. In that spilt second Rossi looks beyond Turner and with just a glance lets Hotch know, who is slowly and quietly walking up behind the suspect, that the time is now. Hotch grabs the suspects hand that he had the knife held in and in one fluid motion makes the suspect drop the knife and pulls his arm behind his back. All the while Emily still has her eyes locked onto Leslie's and as soon as the suspect is pulled back Emily is there in front of Leslie untying her and holding her as she sobs and shakes. Emily repeats over and over, It's ok now it's over, you're ok. Emily and Hotch share a glance for only a second but Rossi notices.

FBI Jet Houston – Quantico


End file.
